Heirs
by basiliskslayer
Summary: Damian Archer Gaunt is the last heir of Slytherin. As a 7th year at Hogwarts his life changes for the worst and he last expects his enemy, the last heir of Ravenclaw, Violette Rose Throne, to help him. But were they really enemies or were they just really deranged kids that hated each other because the only person who understand how they feel is each other.
1. Chapter 1

It was already midnight and Damian still hasn't been able to go to sleep. All he did was toss and turn. It took him some time to decide upon leaving his bed but just as he was getting up, somthing slythered in to his bed! He jumped out of his bed in alarm n pull the covers off. There laid his pet snake, Raskla.

"Stop disturbing me!" he said to the snake in Parseltounge. The snake stayed there and lifted up its body, so that it was face to face with Damian. "I said stop disturbing me, so get off my bed!". His face went into a scowl and his glared his eyes at his snake. This time the snake obeyed him and it slithered of to its hiding spot, Damian's cupboard.

"Stupid snake.' he said to himself. It was already close to 1 'o clock but since he couldn't sleep he started to walk around his dorm. He was completely alone so he started looking through his stuff. Tomorrow was the start of his 7th year at Hogwarts, and naturally he hadn't prepared anything or given a thought about it.

He looked through his suitcase and found his "Head Boy" badge and there at the end of the badge was his name engraved on it. Damian Archer Gaunt. Yes, Damian was indeed a Gaunt and therefore, the heir of Slytherin. The Last Living Heir of Slytherin. All his life he has always wanted to follow Salazar Slytherin's footsteps. Although his mother hated it, it was his dream and though she tried hiding it from him, the secret was much too big to hide.

It wasn't hard to realise he was the heir of Slytherin. He was naturally a gifted Parselmouth just like Slytherin himself and Lord Voldemort. But Lord Voldemort has been killed therefore he is the the last remaining heir for his father, one of Voldemorts followers, was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts.

He kept looking at his badge with his blazing emerald green eyes. He felt so proud for becoming Head Boy. He felt like he was living up to the Slytherin name as he should be but there was only one thing he wasn't happy about. Or one person as you should say. Violette Rose Thorne. The smartest out of the smartest know-it -all's at Hogwarts and also the heir of Ravenclaw.

There was always something very peculiar about Violette. She was Ravenclaw by blood but there was just something about her that was just so Slytherin-like. Many people noticed that but nobody confronted her for none of them were brave enough. Everyone wanted to know the reason why she loathed mudbloods. As Ravenclaw's they usually prefer people with a thirst for knowledge whether they were purebloods or not barely mattered.

That wasn't the only Slytherin-like thing about her. It was also the way she would walk and talk and behave like a total Slytherin. But she was no Slytherin. There were many portraits of Rowena Ravenclaw in the castle and to think that after a 100 years later wouldn't look like her. Well think again. She looked a lot like Rowena Ravenclaw. She had the same strong yet elegant face structures, the long flowing black hair and at last the most beautiful sapphire eyes.

But Damian hated her. He never really knew why. He just instantly thought of her as an enemy. Whether it was because he had the typical slytherin mentality of just sticking with his fellow Slytherins or whether it was because of her being annoyingly smarter than him, he never knew the reason why.

Damian went back to his bed and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take over, He dreaded tomorrow, he would have to meet with Violette no matter how much he hated her, for she is the Head Girl. Soon, Damian was fast asleep and he was still unaware that this year was about to change his life to a whole different angle.


	2. Duel

Damian woke up quite early the next day, he couldn't sleep so he figured at least he could go to the Great Hall. He got dressed into his school robes and left his dorm. Even the Slytherin common room was empty. He walked straight to the Great Hall and saw a few other students there but none were from Slytherin so he didn't even bother looking at them.

However, just as he sat down at the Slytherin table about to dig into his food, the doors of the Great Hall opened. And it was none other than Violette, who walked into the Great Hall. She was in her school robes and her long, flowing, black hair was tied ip into a pony tail. She quietly sat down at the Ravenclaw table and started eating her food.

Damian on the other hand started to finish his food and left the Great Hall. He had two hours to spare before class so he went back to the dorm got his Firebolt and headed for the Quidditch field. He felt amazing while riding on his broomstick, flying always seemed to make him happier, like for the moment all his troubles had just vanished. He spent the whole to hours just flying and flying like he never wanted to stop but then the school bell rang.

He stopped his broomstick so aburtly he almost fell off. He he took his books and ran to his first class.

Defence Against The Dark Arts, and Slytherins will be joining classes with Ravenclaws.

When he got to class he was glad to see that Mr. Bolfin, their Defensive Arts teacher had only entered the class a few minutes after him. In the middle of the class was a sort of runway. Everyone was talking about it, but Damian knew what it was for, Dueling.

"Good morning class! I am glad to see that all of you are present on your first day, because today we'll be dueling!" said

Immediately the whole class was filled with voices. Many of them didn't want to duel but some couldn't wait. Damian was one of them.

"Silence!" said . " Now I will chose two pupils to duel. One from Ravenclaw and one from Slytherin."

He started pacing around the runway looking at pupils, then he stared at Damian and then his face turned into smile and then he started to look around for somebody else and he smiled even harder when he spotted Violette.

"Aha I have just gotten a great idea! We watch the school's Head Boy and Girl fight!" and almost immediately the class started cheering, Damian and Violette walked up the runway ever so casually like dueling with each other was an everyday thing.

They stood opposite of each other, wands at hand, waiting for 's instructions.

"Bow." and the bowed to each other "Wands ready" they pointed their wands at each other, and Damian had enough time to cast one smirk toward Violette. "FIGHT!"

And the duel started when Violette tried to disarm Damian shouting "Expelliarmus" but Damian easily blocked that and shouted "Aguamenti" and jets of water shot out of his wand. Violette was tried to run for it and then blocked it and shouted "Avis" and a flock of bird started attacking Damion.

Everyone started laughing at him and then he shouted "Anapneo!' and the flock of birds disappeared. Now it got serious, all of a sudden he had a crazy look in his eyes and he shouted "Confingo" at Violette. She moved from her spot just in time to she the exact spot on flames.

She shouted "Petrificus Totalus!" and casted the Body Bind Curse on him. Damian hadn't expected that and was lying on the ground unable to move. The whole class started laughing at him and Violette was just standing there looking glorious. But the fight was not over, Damian fought the curse and stood up. Violette only had a second to realise that before the both of them shot jets of flames from each of their wands. Green and blue flames shot out of each of their wands and were trying to reach the other.

Everyone else in the class watched in awe and fright as the two of them were fighting just to keep their wands in hand. Finally, Violette lets go and jumps to the side, missing the flames. Damian still had that murderous look in his eyes. He held out his hand and grab some of the flames and blew on it. There from the flames he blew a gigantic fiery snake erupted.

The class was now filled with shrieks and wails and Violette stood one to one with the fiery snake. She attacked the snake with all the the spells and curses she knew and then finally the snake stood back started to vanish. Damion on the other hand was furious that she had defeated his snake. Just as he was about to cast another spell on her someone shouted "Expelliarmus" and disarmed him.

then came for him and pulled him by the collar and started shouting " WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU DOING,BOY!" " WHO TAUGHT YOU TO DO SUCH DARK MAGIC!" looked like a screaming dwarf, with an enormous belly and his face looked totally red. "HEADMISTRESSES OFFICE! HEADMISTRESSES OFFICE, NOW, BOTH OF YOU!"

He pulled Damian to the headmistresses office while Violette follow behind. The both were furious with each other. took them to the statue guarding the office and said "Chocolaty Booger" the statue stepped aside and they stepped on top of the ascending staircase. Once they reached the office, knocked on the door and asked if he could come in. Once he got the permission to enter the pulled both students inside the office and made them stand in front of their headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

"What is it ?" she asked.

who was still shaking after what he had seen answered "The boy, t-th-the boy he u-us-used DARK MAGIC!" he ended up shouting.

"Dark Magic? What kind off dark magic? How?" Professor McGonagall looked shocked. This clearly wasn't what she expected on the first day of school.

"TELL HER, TELL HER!" started shouting again while he was shaking uncontrollable.

"Calm down, ." she said to him. 'As for you, . What happened?"

'We were simply just dueling, Professor." he said so coolly.

"DUELING? IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL DUELING, MY BOY? THAT'S WHAT I CALL A FULL FLEDGED WAR!"

" , then why don't you tell me what happened"

"Well you see Professor, I made them duel each other and soon they started shooting jets of flames at each other and the boy, h-he w-well, it looked like he grabbed the flames ang blew on it and by Merlin's Beard a gigantic snake appeared from the flames!"

Professor McGonagall looked stunned from what she was hearing.

"The girl on the other hand, w-well i believe she should be rewarded! she fought that snake so, so BRILLIANT AND AMAZINGLY!" and Damian started to snarl and glare at .

"Well then, I must say, Mr. Gaunt, what you did today was terrible, dangerous and highly against the law, therefore 100 points will be taken from Slytherin and you will be having detention for every night this month with .' there was nothing Damian could do but lower down his head. He was furious with and especially Violette. "As for you Miss Thorne, I award 100 points to Ravenclaw!" Violette gave Professor McGonagall a small smile which couln't have disgusted Damian more.

"If that is all, you two should get back to your classes,now."

The two of them nodded and left the office. Damian stormed out of the descending stairs. "What the bloody hell was that! I got detention and you got praised!"

"It wasn't me who used Dark Magic, Damian!'

"Oh yeah, I bet you wanted too"

"What nonsense are you going on about now"

"I saw you, I saw the look in your eyes Violet! You didn't use Dark Magic but being tempted to use it is just as worst"

Violette was speechless. She couldn't say or do anything to deny it. It was true. She was tempted. She wasn't horrified of what Damion did at all. She was amazed by it. Damian was just glaring at her and soon he turn and walked away. She waited until his footsteps were gone before she ran into an empty classroom and started crying.

comment and tell me what you think pls 3


	3. Desire

It was the second week of school and it was the last day of detention for Damian. However, since Professor Bolfin was scared of Damian, after seeing what he can do, Professor Bolfin made some changes to the plan and made Damian help Hagrid instead.

It was terrible, for a week Damian had to feed slimy flobberworms, feed Fang, help Hagrid take care of those ugly Blast-Ended Skrewts and then he had to help Hagrid catch Doxies in an old musty room that probably hadn't been used for years, even decades maybe.

Today Hagrid told him that there won't be much work for him. He just had to help him unload a big box that was delivered to Hogwarts. It felt quite odd to Damian at first. He didn't know how the boxes and packages at Hogwarts was usually delivered but he was sure it wasn't Hagrid who delivered them.

He met up with Hagrid at the entrance of the Great Hall. There was a gigantic package that was almost as tall as Hagrid himself. " 'Arry up boy. we don't have all night" said Hagrid.

"What's in the box, Hagrid?" asked Damian.

"I'm afraid I can't tell ya' that ma' boy. Professor McGonagall wan't it to be a secret."

"I thought so. So what are we supposed to do with it?" said Damian.

"Well um we're supposed to bring it to Professor McGonagall's office first, then well she'll tell us where to put it. Come on now, let's not waste time"

Damian and Hagrid had to carry that box up enormous stairs all the way to the office. It was terribly heavy but Hagrid didn't allow them to put it down for awhile. Kept saying that it was fragile.

They finally reached the statue guarding the office and when Hagrid said " Lemon Sherbet" the statue stepped aside and they went up the ascending staircase. They stepped of the staircase in front of the office door. Hagrid knocked on the door and went in with the package leaving Damian outside.

However Damian couldn't resist listening to what they were saying so he pressed his ear against the door.

"Where do you suppose we put in, Professor?"

"I'm not sure Hagrid, when Dumbledore sent it away I thought it was gone for good. I'm afraid students will find it."

"How about we um keep it in the Room of Requirement? Nobody knows bout it."

"Room of Requirement?" Damian thought

"And how can you be so sure about that Hagrid? Harry Potter found it, what makes you think no one else will?"

"Well um 'Arry you know him, always meddling around that boy. But he's gone now, no ones gonna find it" Hagrid said.

Professor McGonagall took a long breath. "Very well then, keep it in the Room of Requirement and make sure no one see's you"

"Alrighty then" said Hagrid as he dragged the box to the door. Damian started to act casual as though he didn't listen to a thing.

"Come on now boy, ya'll have to help me one last time." said Hagrid

The two of them had to carry the box down the descending stairs all the way through an empty hallway. Suddenly at the middle of the hallway, Hagrid said " Alright then boy, ya better go back to ya dorm. I'll be alright by me self."

Damian was disappointed he really wanted to find the Room of Requirement. So he tried following Hagrid but then he saw Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat and had to run before Filch gaught up with him. Hagrid on the other hand had successfully kept the unloaded the package and kept it in the Room of Requirement.

...

The next the went on quite normally, Damian didn't have detention at night but he was still thinking about the Room of Requirement. He had to find out about it. The thing is he knew exactly who to ask, he just didn't want to, but by the end of the day he realised he has to.

He waited for Violette outside her classroom and when she came out, he had to make sure the coast was clear. Luckily for him, she was usually alone. Once the bell rang, everyone ran to their classes except for Violette, who was still reading her book so attentively.

"Well hello there, Rosie." said Damian, with a smirk across his face

Violette, who was annoyed said "My name is Violette!"

"Yeah yeah whatever you say, Rosie" he said, still smirking.

Violette started to walk away. "Hey wait up!"

"What do you want?!" she asked angrily.

"I need your help"

"Help? What makes you think I'm gonna help you?"

"Oh I don't know probably because you owe me one for getting me into detention."

"I told you, that wasn't my fault!"

"I don't care, I just need you to tell me something. Please."

"What do you wanna know?" she said unable to resist him.

"What do you know bout the Room of Requirement?" he whispered.

"Room of Requirement? What does that have to do with you?"

"Don't tell anyone but last night during detention, I overheard Professor McGonagall telling Hagrid to keep something there. Something secret."

"I still don't get what does that has to do with you, Damian?"

"Don't you get it. I wanna find out what it is! So tell me, please, what do you know about the Room of Requirement?"

Violette thought for a second. She knew that if she told him, it would only lead to no good, so she said "Nothing, I don't know anything about it. I've never heard of before."

Damian took a long glare at her and said " Liar!" and stormed away angrily.

Violette on the other hand knew what she was gonna do tonight. Enter the Room of Requirement.

...

At night, when everyone was sleeping Violette sneaked out of her dorm and went along the hallways. Finally she found the place. It wasn't her first time entering the Room of Requirement, she's used it many times to get away from all her troubles.

She walked passed the wall three times focusing hard on what she wants. To find what Hagrid hid in there. Then a door started to appear and she went inside. The room was empty except for a big mirror in the very middle of the room.

Violette went close to it, there were words engraved above it. They were Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. She didn't understand what it meant but decided to note it down. She took out a pen and wrote it down on her wrist.

She kept gazing at the words but when she lowered down her gaze. Her jaws dropped. There was a man standing right next to her. She turn around abruptly but there was no one there. She didn't understand. She took another look at the man and her heart sank.

She knew who he was. She was just to afraid to say it. They have the same black hair and they had the same smile. Tears immediately ran down her cheeks.

"Father."

vote, or comment pls 3


End file.
